Alpha Riders
Alpha Riders is a racing game for the PS3. Gameplay Alpha RIders is a hover board racing game for the PS3. You can change the movement settings between tilting the wireless controller left and right, or by moving the left analog stick. The difference is that with the wireless controller, you can do tricks that give you minor boosts by tilting the controller up or diagnally. Square and R1 both use items. Circle lets you go in reverse, and triangle lets you see behind you. X lets you hop and holding makes you drift. R2 lets you move forward. Items: The Jetpack triples your hopping height so you can avoid incoming items in another way, as well as giving you a speed boost. The frozen boots makes your character ice skate for 20 seconds, making your character's acceleration increase by 4 times. Water balloons knock someone ahead of you off their board and they are stunned. The upgrade varies depending on the racer and their chosen board. The Water Gun (Water Park Only) short circuits boards it comes in contact with. The alluminum (Junk Yard Only) attracts boards to a certain area. The skateboard (Skate Park Only) lets you propel your board with kicks. The cotton candy (Cra-Z Coaster Only) sticks to a board and slows it down, and reduces jump height by half. Racers Sierra - Sierra is a 18-year-old girl. Her main board is pink with a yellow floral pattern. Her alternate version is Silver with a blue floral pattern. Her main board's upgrade makes flowers bloom all around her. The flowers slow down all the other racers that ride over them. The alternate board's upgrade makes the board turn into a tree that launches Sierra through the air with a catapult. Sierra soars through the air, and all the people she runs into get knocked out the way. TJ - TJ is a 8-year-old boy. His main board is a white board with a gray sword-like shape embroidered into it. It's upgrade makes a spinning blade appear under his feet that will stun other racers that run to it. His alternate board is a red board with a picture of a dog on it. It's upgrade makes it turn into a large dog that moves twice as fast as the regular speed, with a slower acceleration. Nathan - Nathan is a 13-year-old boy. His main board is blue with a picture of a plug on it. It's upgrade turns it into a hovercart that is invincible to incoming objects. His alternate board is a Gray board with a black bomb's picture on it. It's upgrade makes Nathan's board drop bombs filled with gray paint. If it directly hits a racer, they lose all their acceleration and become tempararily blind, those that run over it become temparaily blind. X - X is a locked character. He is an unknown aged ninja. He has a white board with a red ninja star on it. His upgrade turns his board into a black racecar. His alternate is a silver board with a blue shuriken on it. The alternate's upgrade teleports X directly behind the person in front of X. Locations Water Park - The water park leads from one water slide to the next with a lot of tunnels. The path is narrow, and it is a mildly long track. It mainly goes uphill and downhill, with barely in obstacles. The difficulty rating (on a scale from one to ten) is 4.5. Junkyard - The junkyard is a very confusing track. It has lots of jumps, twists, and turns. There are a lot of obstacles, but a large track width. The track changes a lot while dump trucks add more junk to the course each lap. The track is mildly lengthly, and the difficulty rating is 7. Skate Park - The skatepark is a very easy track. It has jumps on the sides, and skaters that occasionally get in the way. The track width is large, and the difficulty rating is 2. Cra-Z Coaster - The Cra-Z Coaster is a world-famous coaster. It has no railings, but has a thick track. You have to hop over incoming carts, and hills in the track could lead to falling off. The difficulty rating here is a 8. Dreams - The dreams track is different every time you play it. It has cloudy borders with the race in the middle. Random stuff happens in Dreams so you'll have to watch out for surroundings. Construction Site - The construction site relies on timing. Everything that happens has a pattern. There are lifts and jumps every now and then, and Donkey Kong can be seen in the background as an easter egg. Trivia Donkey Kong can be seen in the background of Construction Site. Category:Video Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PS3 Games